Mimicking Grey Eyes
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Sequel to Our Illicit Little Affair. Five years after Hermione left Sirius. ONESHOT


Mimicking Grey Eyes

Grey eyes shined brightly as she hugged her mom tightly. The day was beautiful, the sun was out and bright, there was a slight breeze of chilly wind so it wasn't hot. It was what someone would call perfect weather. The girl ran all around the park, with mischief gleaming in her eyes. She had long dark shaggy black girl, tan skin matching her mother, and the most intriguing grey eyes.

"Sage, honey be careful. And don't get lost!" yelled Hermione after her daughter, who was now busy running around in circles and making herself dizzy. The newest thing she practiced.

Hermione smiled at her silly daughter, as she took a seat next to her usual partner. A woman in her early thirties. Hermione and her, became quite fond of each other, she had a son the same age as Sage. As Hermione took a seat, conversation between the two adults took over.

"Hello Hermione. You look mighty happy today." said Rose.

"Hey, Rose. No, nothing in particular, just enjoying the weather." replied Hermione smiling.

"Umm, it sure doesn't look like it, have you met someone?" asked Rose.

"No Rose. You know I don't date. Personally I am not looking for someone either. Its just Rose and I. That's what makes me happy." said Hermione smiling at the older woman.

"Aww, Hermione, forget about that asshole you dated. You need someone, you deserve someone. I mean take a look at you. You are beautiful. He was a fool for letting you go." assured Rose warmly.

Hermione just nodded. Images of a certain grey eyed man, came into her mind. Her stomach still got butterflies just thinking about him. A silent tear slid down her eye.

"Oh, Hermione I am sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." said Rose, softly stroking Hermione's hair.

"No, your right. I've neglected myself for so long. It's just that I don't want to see any man just enter Sage's life, and leave. I can't see the look of hurt in her eyes, that I have in mine." explained Hermione.

"Then you need to find someone who won't leave Hermione." replied Rose.

Hermione gave out a long sigh. "I don't know if I would ever love anyone as much as I love him. My heart is still raw from that burn. I can't make it love anyone else." said Hermione, as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hermione, its not a matter of loving someone. Find yourself someone who would love you, and Sage. It is always wise to have someone love you, instead of loving someone who doesn't love you in return." said Rose.

"I just worry about my Sage. I want her to be happy. Sometimes when I see the look of longing in her eyes, my heart breaks. She never says it, but she knows that a big piece of her life is missing." said Hermione.

Hermione, and Rose have never before today, have gone so deep into their conversation. Hermione never talked about her lost love, only thought about him day and night. She curses herself, day and night for being weak. Why does she think about him constantly? She still does not know. After five long years, the love Hermione had for him was still the same. Never once did she stop loving him. Of course she tried, but she couldn't. Something about his eyes that night, kept on reflecting back at her. The look he gave her, before she apparated out of his house. The look of hurt, guilt, remorse, and heartbreak. She would never forget those eyes, and of course she can't. She sees those eyes everyday, so its hard to forget. Sirius' eyes, Sage's eyes. When she looks at Sage, she sees Sirius flash back at her.

"Are you okay Hermione?" asked Rose concerned.

Hermione didn't hear her, just nodded. All of the sudden a loud scream was heard.

"Oh my god!" yelled Rose as she ran to her son, and Hermione ran after her to check on Sage.

There was Rose's son laying there unconscious, and next to him was a very angry Sage.

"Sage honey, what happened?" asked Hermione staring at her daughter.

Sage looked angry, she only had that look upon her eyes, when something really bad happened. Sage's eyes had a fiery shadow behind them, just like Sirius, when he was angry.

Sage looked up at her mother. "He said my daddy doesn't want me, mommy." Hermione was crushed. She looked at her daughter, now the pain was visible in her eyes. Sage knew never to mention her father in front of her mother, and she was okay with that. Sage believed in her heart that her father would one day come and be with her. She couldn't stand anyone talking bad about him. And what startled Hermione the most is, that Sage seemed to think that her father loved her. Even if he didn't even know she existed.

"Why is he unconscious honey?" asked Hermione softly.

"I wished it. And it happened." said Sage, looking at her feet.

Hermione face paled in horror. Magic. Her Sage was starting to feel her magic. This was not good. How should she explain anything to her daughter.

"Hermione what does she mean when she said wished?" asked Rose as she was tapping her son cheek.

"I don't know. Maybe he collapsed due to too much running or something." said Hermione as Rose's son started to stir.

Hermione turned to Sage, there was something mysterious about her eyes, something she couldn't place. Hermione took Sage's hand and let her out the park. Finally reaching their apartment, Hermione kneeled down in front of her daughter.

"Honey, what happened today?" asked Hermione again stroking her hair to let her know she wasn't in trouble.

"Mommy just forget it. It was nothing." mumbled Sage.

"No honey what's wrong?" asked Hermione, looking very concerned.

"How come everyone has a daddy and I don't? Mom I want daddy. I know loves me." whimpered Sage as she began to cry. Tears formed Hermione's eyes, as she picked up her daughter and led her into her room. Hermione rocked her until her cries turned to whimpering, and died out.

"Mom, you didn't answer me." said Sage, as her mom laid down with her on her bed.

Hermione face paled again, what would she tell her? She sighed. "Listen sweety, I don't know where your father is. Truthfully." answered Hermione, as the tears were forming in her eyes once again, and her heart gave a lifeless prang at the thought of Sirius.

"Then let's find him!" yelled Sage. "I want to see my daddy! Mom!" yelled Sage louder. Hermione started to cry, she knew one day she would be faced with questions from her daughter. Who knew it would be so soon. Hermione just looked at her daughter and held her tightly and rocked her to sleep. Then Hermione fell into a fateful slumber filled with dreams of Sirius.

"No, I want Galaxy Incorporated!" barked a voice on the telephone.

"But sir, it is a muggle company. Why would you waste your galleons on a muggle company?" said the voice on the other line.

"I don't pay you to ask questions! Buy it! I don't care how much money it costs. That company better be mine by the end of next week, or it's your ass! Did you hear me?" barked the voice again.

"Yes, sir" whimpered the voice on the other line.

As the man with the bark like voice hung up the phone, he fell down on his chair. His perfect shoulder length shaggy black hair touched the sides of his face. His handsome face had a look of emptiness upon them. His eyes lacked life. But he was still as handsome as ever only with less life. His name was Sirius Black, and he was the richest man in all of Europe now, and this was his first buy on a muggle company. Sirius practically owned everything in the Wizarding world, so wanted to move his businesses to the muggle. During the past five years, Sirius only worked on one thing, that was making money. He was known as a self-centered, greedy, money hungry maniac. His only goal was money. He had no family, except a godson, whom he hardly kept in contact with. Sirius always preferred to be isolated from the world, better yet Sirius' dream was to own the world. He was one of the most powerful people in the Wizarding world. His word was law. Sirius didn't have a love interest for the past five years, only quick shags. Some say he used to love someone very much, but ran them of as he did with everyone else in his life. Sirius never looked forward to anything. Not the holidays, not meeting with his godson, not business meeting, not anything. Sirius would have been a living corpse if it hadn't been some happy moments he had in his dream. He had been having them for four years now, and he couldn't explain it. Thinking about that girl bought peace to his heart, that he had long ago lost.

It all started approximately eleven months after Hermione disappeared. He just began pushing everyone out of his life, and drowning himself in liquor. Sirius dozed off, and saw a baby with the most intriguing eyes he ever saw. They reminded him of himself when he was happy. It had a sparkle, that glowed. As time passed, he noticed his dream start to change, he watched the girl grow, and grow. She was so beautiful. She has shaggy black hair, tan skin, and a smile that lit of his world. Sirius didn't know who she was, but soon grew to fall in love with those dreams. As she grew older he started to see the shine in her eyes start to fade, as if she was missing something. Sirius longed to give her what she was missing, but it was only a dream. It was those dreams that kept Sirius alive, every night he would silently wait, until those dreams bested upon him.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Sirius snapped out of his daydream, he looked toward his door, his bad mood coming back.

"WHAT?!?" barked Sirius at the door.

A skinny women of approached Sirius looking scared to death.

"WHAT!" barked Sirius again, his demeanor cold.

The woman looked very frightened. "Sir… you have a meeting with Galaxy Incorporated tomorrow. I just wanted to verify with you." mumbled the woman.

"If I already had the interview, why the hell did you feel the need to verify it?" yelled Sirius.

The woman didn't say anything just looked very frightened, her eyes about to tear. Sirius noticed this, he felt pity.

"Just go, and don't interrupt me! Do I make myself clear?" asked Sirius more calmly but with the cold exterior.

"Yes sir." replied the woman as she headed out of his office.

Sirius sighed. "What a life." he mumbled as he drifted off in his daydream once again, thinking about the little girl with grey eyes.

Hermione woke up, as she heard that dreadful alarm clock. Her hair was bushier than ever, her tan skin unusually pale, and her eyes bloodshot red; void from any emotion. She yawned as she got ready for her regular morning. Like every morning, first she went into the bathroom and took a shower, after that she combed her hair and put it in a bun, and then got dressed. As she checked her reflection in the mirror, no make-up, nothing fancy, but she still looked beautiful. Hermione still had her inner beauty that still shined through. Right when she was about wake Sage up to take her to her daycare center, the phone rang. Hermione muttered under her breath and went to answer the phone.

"Hello." said Hermione as she answered the phone.

"Hello may I please speak to Ms. Granger?" said the voice on the phone.

"Speaking." replied Hermione.

"This is Sunshine daycare center. We will be closed all this week and next week. Our kids play center caught fire. I so very sorry for the inconvenience, we will give you credit for 2 weeks." said the voice on the phone.

Hermione groaned. She muttered a quick "fine" and hung up the phone frustrated. She quickly phoned most of her muggle friends, and non of them could help her.

"What am I going to do now?" groaned Hermione.

"What happened mommy?" asked a sleepy voice from behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around and smiled at Sage.

"How would you like to go to work with mommy today?" asked Hermione smiling at Sage.

Sage beamed at her mother, and started to jump up and down giggling.

"Okay, lets get you bathed, and dressed." said Hermione as she smiled warmly at Sage.

Finally, after Hermione dressed Sage; and that ate breakfast, they left for Hermione's job.

Sirius was muttering in his sleep, twisting and ,turning. He was woken by a loud telephone ring.

"Damn muggle contraptions!" mumbled Sirius in his sleep, then he reached to answer the phone.

"Hello" Sirius answered gruffly.

"Sir, this is your assistant. You have an appointment with Galaxy Incorporated in less than two hours." said a squeaky voice on the phone.

"Fine." muttered Sirius as he hung up the phone.

Sirius grumpily picked himself out of bed and went to get dressed. Sirius cussed, and muttered all through the morning as he started to get dressed. He already woke up with a bad mood. He couldn't forget the dream he had. The same beautiful girl with the grey eyes was in his dream today. She was always running around playing around. But today she was sad, and she spoke to him. He couldn't recall the words she said to him, all he remembered was that her grey eyes were pleading with him. He wanted to run and take the girl in her arms but he couldn't. Sirius long ago, stopped asking himself who that girl in his dreams were. He didn't care, all he knew was that she was his angel.

Finally Sirius finished getting dressed, and headed out the door without eating breakfast.

Hermione arrived at Galaxy Incorporated where she worked. As she entered she saw many of her co-workers running around, and panicking. Flabbergasted, Hermione grabbed her favorite co-worker Stacy.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"Galaxy Incorporated is selling. Didn't you hear?" asked Stacy.

"No. When was this?" asked Hermione.

"Yesterday. No one knew until this morning. Its hectic here. He is suppose to be arriving here right now. The boss man is twitching. I heard the man offered 3 times what this company is actually worth. Rich bastard, I tell you." mumbled Stacy.

"Wow, three times! Who is this guy? From any other company we know?" asked Hermione.

"No, we don't even know his name. He is all secretive. You know, those stupid rich bastards." whispered Stacy.

Hermione laughed. As Hermione went to go grab Sage's hand, when she realized Sage wasn't there. Hermione panicked.

"Sage?" called Hermione looking around her.

"Sage?" said Stacy confused.

"Oh my god. Where is she? She was just here!" panicked Hermione.

"You brought her?" asked Stacy.

"Yes!" gritted Hermione.

"I'll announce it. You keep looking. She couldn't have gone far. I mean she has been here before, she probably went to the cafeteria, or maybe Chris' office for candy. You know how she gets." said Stacy comforting Hermione.

Hermione nodded, and started to look for her.

As her mom was talking to her friend. Sage wanted to explore the building. It had been a while since she came with her mom to work. She couldn't wait. Sage quietly detached her mom's hand from her own, and quietly sped of in the direction towards the elevator. Of course, she knew how to get to her mom's office. So technically she wasn't lost. As she reached the elevator she saw a group of people coming toward her. Sage hated crowds of people, she always avoid crowds as best as she can. She pressed the button on the elevator carefully waiting. As the crowd reached the elevator, a tall beefy man was eyeing her with the utmost revulsion. Sage glared at the beefy man, and he grumped at her. Sage stuck her tongue out at the man, and he shoved her. Sage fell, and started to cry. Just then she saw the man that everyone was crowding. Just by looking at him Sage stopped crying. The man stared back at her with his jaw dropped. Then it happened so fast that Sage didn't know what was going on. The man that was crowded by all the people, that the beefy man pinned against the wall. The crowded man's jaw was clenching.

"How are you shove a little girl?" growled the man.

The beefy man, started to sweat. "I didn't sir, she just fell. I swear." gasped the beefy man choking.

"You liar!" yelled Sage, as she looked at him.

"Mr. Black I am incredibly sorry. Please, forgive me." stuttered the beefy man.

Sirius let him go, and ordered him to take him to his office. Sirius then turned his attention to the little girl. He felt a prang in his heart, that he hadn't felt since Hermione. His eyes were watery, but he didn't remove his gaze from the girl. It was the little girl that he sees in his dreams. The same intriguing grey eyes, the same exact hair, the tan skin, and such a beautiful little girl. Sirius walked slowly up to the girl and kneeled down, and smiled at her. Sirius hadn't smiled for five years, he didn't even smirk. This was his first true smile. Sage smiled back.

"Hello." whispered Sirius smiling at her. He could have sworn he saw a reflection of himself in her eyes.

"Hi" mumbled Sage shyly.

"What's your name?" asked Sirius softly.

"Sage" answered Sage almost immediately.

"Beautiful name." smiled Sirius.

"Thank you." replied Sage.

"Where are your parents?" asked Sirius. He couldn't understand where she came from? Why was his angel here? Is she real? Of course she is. That lard ass pushed her. Why was this girl in his dreams? All these question surrounded his head.

"My mommy works here. I got away from her, because I wanted to explore. She never lets me do fun things." said Sage, sadly.

Sirius smiled at her. "How about we go into my office, and get some ice cream or candy, and then find your mum?" asked Sirius.

Sage jumped up and down giggling.

Sirius felt that prang again. And Hermione's face came into his head. Sirius hated himself for thinking about her. Damnit. Why must she pop up in his head for no reason? Sirius then took the girls hand. A warm shot of electricity ran through his hand sending him a warm vibe.

Sirius took the girl into her to his soon to be office. Sage giggled and started running around the office. Sirius gazed at her, she ran around like that in his dreams. Who was she? He asked himself again. Then he sat on his chair, and gazed at the girl. Sage was looking at the computer, on Sirius' desk. Sirius smiled.

"Do you want to play on the computer?" asked Sirius.

Sage nodded. "I can't play at home. Mommy said she'll buy me a computer when she gets enough money." said Sage.

Sirius smiled. "Then this computer is yours then."

Sage gasped, and hugged him. Sirius was at shock, he hadn't been hugged in the last five years. Come to think of it, a lot was happening today that hasn't occurred in five years. Sage started playing with the computer, then she frowned. Sirius looked at her questionably.

"Where are the Little Mermaid games? And what about Kid Pix?" whined Sage.

"Little Mermaid?" asked Sirius confused. Sage nodded. Sirius didn't know much about muggle things, so he pressed the red button near his chair, and a man spoke into the phone.

"Let me Little Mermaid games, and Kid Pix on my computer now!" snarled Sirius at the receiver.

"Why were you yelling at him?" questioned Sage, her eyes narrowing. Sirius looked at her. And muttered a "Sorry". Sirius hadn't apologized to anyone for five years, there goes another first.

"So Sage what would you like to eat? Candy? Ice Cream? Chips? Cake?" asked Sirius.

"Mommy says those things are bad for you. She never lets me have them." said Sage smirking.

"Really?" said Sirius, smiling at her, with his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. I want to try everything." replied Sage grinning.

"Everything it is then." said Sirius.

Sirius picked up the reciever again and pressed the red button near his chair. And again someone answered.

"Bring me every kind of candy, ice cream, chips, and cake. Every kind. Every flavor. Got it?" asked Sirius.

The person on the other end of the receiver muttered a "yes sir" and Sirius cut the line.

Sage glared at him. That glare reminded him so much of Hermione. Damn, he shouldn't be thinking about her now.

"Did I do anything wrong?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, you were being mean again." grumped Sage.

Sirius smiled. "Well I guess I have to say sorry again now won't I?" said Sirius grinning at her. Sirius hadn't smiled so much in five years, all this smiling was making his face and jaw hurt.

"Your really handsome." said Sage shyly.

Sirius smirked. "Why thank you." said Sirius grinning at her.

"You know, my mommy would like you. You should meet her." said Sage grinning.

"Mommy? Oh, what about your dad?" asked Sirius.

Sage sighed. Sage had a look of sadness in her eyes, that he seen in last night dream. Sirius decided to push the matter.

"What about your dad?" asked Sirius.

"I never met him, but somehow I get the feeling he loves me very much." said Sage, sighing again.

"Why haven't you met him?" asked Sirius, another prang in his heart.

"My mom doesn't know where he lives." said Sage.

"Oh." was all Sirius said. Sirius sighed, a beautiful girl like that not having a father. Maybe she had a deadbeat dad or something. How can a person abandon someone so sweet and innocent as this girl sitting in front of him? Sirius decided to change the conversation with the girl, obviously she liked talking about her mum.

"So what's your mother's name Sage?" asked Sirius.

"Hermione Granger." said Sage grinning. Sirius paled. _'Hermione Granger?'_

_**A/N: One more story left. What do you think? Read and Review.**_


End file.
